Hurt
by Melinda76775
Summary: Tony has been kidnaped. Rating may change
1. Broken

Tony has been kidnaped. He dose not know for how long. He is kept in dark room no windows, no light.

At first he fought back but soon stopped learning it would only lead to more hurt. He has also lost the will to talk .

As the man with a tattoo walked into the room Tony hoped he would not be mad, but as the door opened with a loud BANG. Tony knew he was mad, and all he could do is whimper and try and look small. As the man neared him with a whip.

Be for he knew it his back exploded pain and it in took everything he had not to cry out. Soon whipping turned into hitting,kick,and punching. He then lay there on the cold, hard ground blood oozing out of him.

"S-stop. P-please just stop," Tony begged voice scratchy he had not used it in so long .

"Never going to happen. You are mine and you always will be," The tattooed man said.

Tony started to cry at his words. The man left not wanting to be in the same room with such weakness.

Tony could not tack it any more and shouted " Gibbs, Gibbs HELP!" he knew then he was broken.


	2. Finding me

"Where are you Tony?" Gibbs mumbled to himself. Tony does not know how long he has been gone but Gibbs did 6 months 2 weeks 5 days 21 hours and 17 minutes.

"Boss, I thank I found something to help us find Tony,"McGee (did I spell his name right?) said He had bark bags under his eyes, not being able to sleep these past 6 months.

"Show me McGee,"

McGee pulled up a photo of the night DiNozzo was kidnapped and pointed out the tattoos on the man's matched Jack Jon's tattoos perfectly. Jack is a man who Tony put away for 9 years when he was a cop.

Gibbs ordered McGee to gas the truck. He looked at the picture of Tony. "We are coming,son. Hold on," he said.

They were in the middle of no where when they founded the cabin they were looking for.

"NCIS open up!" Gibbs shouted but there was no answer. " Ziva, kick down the boor"

They went from room to room shouting 'clear'.All of the sudden they all hear " Gibbs, Gibbs. HELP."

They all ran down to the basement, to find Jack, blood all over him.

"Freeze NCIS," Gibbs yelled, but it did not work, of course, and he ran "I don't have time for this." Gibbs shot Jack five times the first four times for Tony, McGee,Ziva,himself and once more for being an idiot.

When they reached the room where Jack was holding Tony all they could hear was whimpering and crying.


	3. Savin' me

This is going to be short . BTW if you like Avatar the last airbender the check out my New avatar story. Now on 2 chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SAVING ME

"Stay out hear," Gibbs told his agents. Before ether of them could protest he want inside."Tony?" Gibbs keeled down to his SFA and touched his shoulder making Tony whimper in fear.

"It's okay Tony it's Gibbs. We got to get you to a hospital,"

Tony nodded his head 'no'

"Okay if you don't go to the hhospital than you have to go see Ducky,"

Tony nodded bis head 'yes'

Gibbs picked up Tony,seeing he was to weak to walk, and got in the car" McGee drive...carefully,"

Tony refused to let go of was half lying in Gibbs' lap head on Gibbs' chest . From time to time Tony would start to have a nightmare or would run his hands through Tony's hair whimpering to him that he was alright, that he had him and that he was safe, than no one was going to hurt him. Then DiNozzo would film down.

When thay got down there Gibbs drop Tony down at Ducky's lad with a promise he would be back soon.

'Now time to talk to Abby,' . Gibbs thought as he walked down to the young lady's lad.

LINE BRACK

Again sorry it was so story and I know this story is a little OOC for most of them sorry again.


	4. Burns

In Abby's lad there was no music and the sound of crying.

"Abbs?" Gibbs whispered.

"Gibbs!" She shouted hugging Gibbs."please,please,please till me this is good news,"

"Will if you count this as good news. We found Tony," Gibbs said whispering the last part.

"Gibbs! that's like the best news ever," Abby said breaking from the hug and jumping up and down like a little girl."Is he okay, Gibbs? Is he hurt? Is he..."

" Abby!" Gibbs said to cut her off. " DiNozzo is fine he's down in Autopsy but he isn't talking and I don't know how he''ll react to one of your hugs,"

"Okay, Okay, Okay," Abby said jumping ounce again like a small child. " Can I see him?"

When they got down to Autopsy Tony seemed to be smelling at one of Duck's stories.

"Hey Duck, how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Will poor Tony here has lacerations on his back,chest, and torso. What is vary odd the burns on his throat,"Ducky said.

"How bib you thank that happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Will, it could be from a shock color,"

"That would explain why he's not talking,"Gibbs stated

"Yes, there is nothing to explain why he is not," Ducky said.

"So, he's not talking because his afraid to?" Abby wondered.

"It seems so there is no other physical reason way," Ducky stated ounce more.

"That's horrible"Abby was speechless, for ounce in her life. She couldn't believe someone would do that to anyone.

LINE BRACK

Hope you guy's liked it. R&R please.

BTW I won't be updating this for a little bit. I have a ton of test and homework. I wish I didn't have to go to school. Love you all and see you later.; )


	5. Safe in my Arms

Hi guys this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you like it.

chapter 5 (I hope): safe in my arms

Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky walked into Autopsy. Abby had the urge to run and engolf Tony in a bear hug , but she walked over and gently embraced him.

Tony tensed slightly, but soon realized it was Abby and she was not going to hurt him in a million years. When Abby released him Tony smiled at her.

Gibbs besided to tack him home. He got Tony in his car and drove home. When they got there Tony was asleep . Gibbs gently shock him a wack.

Gibbs got Tony into bed and assembly tucked him in. Gibbs went leave but Tony to

tugged on his pant leg in fear, that his only protection was going to leave him.

Gibbs wanted to slap himself. Of course Tony would be afraid to be left alone.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you," Gibbs said.

Tony related at his words,and soon fell asleep but it was not a peaceful rest.

THE NIGHTMARE

I almost cried when writing this.

Tony was chained up to a wall. The tattooed man, as Tony called him, came in the room. He got a cane from the floor, and walked to him.

"Do you know what I went though!" The tatooed man yelled.

The man started to hit DiNozzo with the cane. It hurt so bad and it took all he had not to cry out in pain.

OUTSIDE NIGHTMARE

"No, no! " Gibbs heard his surrogate son yell.

"Tony?" Gibbs said. Tony was tossing and turning in the bed.

When Tony woke up, with frighten yell, he put his hands in his head and cried. Gibbs tock him in his arms and said soothing words, as he cried out on his chest."Everything is going to be okay, son,"

Tony looked up at Gibbs with wide eyes(A/N: Like this O.O ) as if to ACK why Gibbs called him 'son'.

Gibbs, seeing the look in Tony's eyes said what had been on his mind for years: " Tony I thank of you as my son since we meat in Biltmore(I know I spelled that wrong). I love you Tony,"

It might have sounded sappy even in Gibbs' own ears but Tony responded with "I love too Dad,"

For the first time in months Tony feels safe. For the first time in months Tony feels protected. For the first time in years Tony feels loved. For the first time in him life Tony feels like he has a father.

LINEBACK

Okay that was the end. I'm sorry it tock so long to update in the vary lest I got all A's and one B.

#HumbleBrag

BTW I know you guys have been acking me to get a better reader but I write on a Kindle and have a bad spell check and no grammar check and I can't find a better one because my mom and I are poor as fuck. Trust me I try my best and always will.

Double BTW I'm thanking about writing a sequel and I don't know what about, my friends thank that is the funniest thing ever, and I need some ideas. Please and thank you.

Love you all and see you guys some time soon... maybe ; ).


End file.
